Jade's decision
by badealicious
Summary: Jade's dad offers her to do a big favour for her sister; Cassie, she is forced into making a life changing decision, will sisterly love be enough or will Jade deprive her sister of her biggest dream? will Bade survive through it? read to find out rated M for mild language, BADE pairing! :)
1. Chapter 1

ASPHALT CAFÉ (Jades POV)

I was just sitting down dissecting my salad when the one and only VEGA, sits down opposite me, (ergh seriously?, will this girl ever get off my back?) and of course as Tori came so did the ever so irritating duo that was Robbie and Rex, Andre, Beck and Cat also accompanied the brunette but I didn't mind as much as they were classed as friends , and Beck was_ MY _ boyfriend! God I love the way that sounds , I smile internally at those words.

"How you doing , Jade? , you've been a little quieter today, is everything okay?" Tori inquired

Although as weird as it sounds I really wasn't in the mood to shoot Vega a snarky , sarcastic comment I had bigger things to worry about so instead I replied with a "I-I guess yeah, not that it's any of your business but I have a few things I need to think about , so I f you don't mind, keep those cheekbones still, Okay? – not my best work , but It will do.

I removed my eyes from her direction and fixed them to my phone, 3 new messages , 2 missed calls, who on earth could it be? Of course that was a sarcastic comment , I knew exactly who it was, why couldn't she just leave me alone..?

TO JADE

FROM CASSIE

_Hey to you my beautiful sis, have you come to a decision yet? It's just me and Ash need to know ASAP, love you xoxox_

Man, that girl was pushy, she asked me just over 2 hours ago and she is already asking me for an answer already?!

Okay so I am fully aware you don't know what's happening here, but basically My sister Cassie and her husband Ash have just moved back to LA after going travelling for2 years , My mom and dad have always favored Cassie over me or my younger brother; Justin , when she lived will us they always made sure they could give her what she wants, so it came as a bit of a shock when they realized they couldn't give her the one thing she wanted more than anything ; a baby. Cassie was devastated when she was told she was unable to have children because she is disabled , when we were growing up you would always find her playing with the baby dolls , and I was the one with the hammer, much to my parents dismay.

I felt bad for Cass because it's not as if I hate her as much as my parents, she's my sister after all. She was always the one that would tell my parents to 'lay off' me when I started my rebellious stage, so this sort of determined the outcome of my decision, I guess I owed her.

Cassie , my parents and Ash looked into adoption as an alternative, however they were turned away from all the agencies as Ash has a bit of a criminal record , my dad doesn't really approve of Ash, that's why I tolerate him. Cassie went through a stage of depression, I found It genuinely hard to see her in such a bad way, she would always be crying , or refusing to get out of bed, it got so bad that she turned to self harming, I could relate to her with that one, but I haven't touched anything sharp since before me and Beck started dating, I'm proud.

There was always a lot of tension at home which would result in heated arguments between me and my dad, I usually ended up sleeping at Beck's RV, he didn't mind, he would sit up with me while I expressed my feelings about the whole situation, he knew how much Cassie wanted to be a mother, and he knew what it was doing to her and our family because she was being denied it.

This was my basically my life , until this morning when my Mom returned from work eager to share her latest discovery, I honestly didn't care, I had to get to school, until my Mom said that it concerned me as well, I was reluctant to stay but my Dad is very authoritive as you can probably imagine.. We all sat down and my mom announced a possible solution for Cassie and a way for her to become a mother, I saw a distinct difference in her compared to before when she thought she would never have children, she was happy and full of life again it was so strange seeing her like this, but at least it meant I could go to school at quit worrying that I would come home to find a suicide note next to her dead body, but there was a massive price I had to pay for this benefit.

Your probably curious as to what the solution was, well it was surrogacy. This means my parents pay somebody to carry Cassie and Ash' baby for them and give birth to it at the end of the pregnancy , it would biologically belong to my sister and her husband , but it would be in another woman's womb for 9 months. At first this seemed to be a practical idea as my parents were more than willing to pay a stranger to have their daughters baby, although there was one disadvantage…. By law the baby would belong to the carrier therefore if the surrogate refused to hand the baby over at birth , it would be allowed and there would be little anyone could do about it, this made Cassie apprehensive about the idea, she was unsure if she wanted to take this route, even though this was probably her last chance of having a baby. I totally understood my sister, I mean would you want so much uncertainty in a pregnancy?

I thought this ruled out the newly discovered solution until my dad came up with an idea… (Yeah you can probably tell it's not gonna be good)

He said that instead of a stranger carrying Cassie's baby , maybe we should think about someone close to the family… someone in the family… that someone was me. My dad was basically offering me as a surrogate, how unbelievable?! I was speechless was he fucking joking me? I honestly thought Cassie would reject my dad's offer, however she thought that it could work and that's how I am In this situation.. receiving texts and phone calls whilst I am school from my Mommy craving sister asking me to make a life changing decision ASAP?! It's crazy I know .. I am just a teenager, what would Beck say? There so many reasons why I shouldn't but then again there were just as many reasons why I should.. and that's why the following text found its way into my 'sent' folder on my pear phone:

TO CASSIE

FROM JADE

Whatever, I'll do it.. go to the clinic and get the forms – you owe me big time P.S quit being so nice to me just so I'll say yes. Got it?

**Okay so how was it guys? This idea just came to me and I's thought I'd try it out.. By the way I know it's a little unrealistic - a surrogate who's 17 but please forgive me .. I have much more planned what will Beck say? Damn I hate Jades parents for allowing her to do this but I figured they don't really care about her that much, and Jade's dad thinks that she has ruined her life already by attending HA , so what difference does it make? , I will update later if you like it so far**

**-Badealicious**


	2. Chapter 2

I keep forgetting this so… disclaimer – I do not and never will own Victorious, this amazing show belongs to Dan Schneider.

Jades POV

Before I could process what I had just done the bell rang which signaled the start of my next lesson which happened to be Improv with Sikowitz, he's not the worst teacher I actually look forward to his lessons.. If you tell anyone I will attack you with my scissors I sharpened them this morning!

"Jade.. babe?"

"What?" I questioned

"I said who are you talking two? Your eyes have been glued to the screen for the past 40 minutes, anybody would think you have found me a replacement" Beck chuckled along with the rest of the gang

"Don't be stupid, who do you think I am? it's just my sister, she's.. uh sick, anyway what are we doing still standing around – come on!" I snapped with that I snatched Becks hand and held it in mine, he didn't object.

When we arrived in Sikowitz' room, we were greeted by the sight of our favourite teacher attempting to dye coconut milk pink with food coloring, by now we were used to his weird ways and we took our seats in our usual places, me obviously situated next to Beck with his arms around me- the way it always should have been. I sighed to myself as Sikowitz rambled on about theatre around the world, I couldn't help but go off with my thoughts there was so much going on and I can't even begin to comprehend what is about to happen to my life.

UH! I know what you're thinking – Why can't you just tell him?(Beck) He's your boyfriend and you have lost him enough times in the past to want to avoid it again the next 10 years, but what I am I supposed to say?

I continued acting out in my head the ways in which I could tackle this situation, all I knew was that I shouldn't be scared Jade West is fearless- well to an extent.

How about…

Hey Beck I'm going to become pregnant for the next 9 months with my sisters baby and there is nothing you can do about it, is that cool with you?

Or maybe I should get Robbie and Cat to perform a song to make the news seem more positive? They seem to be pretty good at that!.. No, no that will just make him hate me more for it, I hate to admit it but I think it has to come from me and soon this would give him a chance to escape from this fucked up situation I wish I could, there is also a part of me that hopes Beck will be supportive and not leave me alone but I know that I can't expect him to stay especially as it isn't going to be our baby.

All this thinking was causing me to have a headache, without even realizing what I was doing I l brought my hands up , placed them on my head and just sat there, but of course a certain fluffy haired Canadian noticed.

"What's up? "he wondered as pulled be into a tight hug

"Now's not really the time, how about you come to my house later?" I say trying to put a halt to the questions for now

"We always go to the RV after school, our little tradition we won't be disturbed there" He said and nudged me a little

"Yeah I know but there's a few things I need to take care of, besides things are gonna change from now on, you need to get used to it" I responded, the last part of this sentence was spoken in nothing more than a whisper, hoping that he wouldn't catch on

"Whatever floats your boat, Steam boat Suzy" he gave me a cheeky smile

"SHUT UP! "I replied angered – Beck still loves to tease me about that role, it should have been mine not Vega's.

Finally the end of the day, I couldn't be more happier right now, _can't you see my smile?_ That was a joke I only smile around Beck.. and Cat. That reminds me where did she go I said we would wait for her and Beck would drop her home, she doesn't have a drivers license, I am kind of relieved about that!

"Hey Jadey!" I heard a familiar voice sing with happiness

"There you are, you ready? Becks waiting in his truck"

"Yeah sorry I just had to go to my locker and get my pop princess CD , you think Beck will mind if we listen to it on the way home? Pleasey! Cat begged

Oh boy this will be a loooong ride, I guess it would stop Beck from interrogating me for half of the journey, I think it's sweet he is concerned and I shouldn't really complain, the break – up has made him show his emotions a little more- except when we are watching Titanic and I am laughing at the ending while Beck is in tears!

I am SO sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy lately with homework ect, I know lame excuse, but I haven't forgot about this story I am genuinely so sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter It would have been uploaded yesterday but I forgot my login:') anyways I'm gonna write another chapter now to make it up to you, and guess what it will be make or break for BADE! Again so sorry, please review if you feel like it

-Badealicious


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I **_**do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan Schneider, *slides back down the wall in sadness and despair***_

**JADE'S POV**

Erghh! I'm sick of this! Cat has been listening to Justin Bieber since we left the parking lot of HA, she demands that we have it on full blast, I of course object but Beck being his push over self, gave in to Cats puppy dog eyes, see this is exactly why I will make the better parent when we do have children of our own, stop thinking about that Jade, _eww disgusting children_!

My previous thought brings me back to the surrogacy which I managed to forget for a little while listening to Cat sing 'Die in your arms' as much as I hate that song, Cat's rendition makes it much more tolerable. (A/N: See what I did there? Ariana's cover of Die in your arms is just amazing, if you haven't heard it check it out!)

This whole thing is causing me way too much stress and I'm not even pregnant yet wow that sounded so weird to say, anyway it might not even work the first time, see I have to have an operation transfer some of Cassie's eggs into my womb and there is no guarantee that it will be successful the first round, and it isn't cheap, but whatever my father would rather forfeit my happiness for the sake of my sisters.

Soon we pull into Cat's driveway, looks like her brothers home that's why when she asks if we want to come inside both and Beck and I quickly simultaneously answer with 'no!', she didn't seem offended she just happily skipped down to the door of her house and slid inside, I love Cat so much, she is my longest friend, I don't care what others think she has always been there for me , stood by me that's why I know that I should tell her that I am going to have my sisters baby and be pregnant for the next 9 months , I will inform her before the rest of the gang, I hope she won't be angry with me but I know Beck will be the longer I leave it so I think I should tell him first, oh man.

As we pull out of Cat's neighbourhood, I can feel Beck watching me; I decide not to meet his gaze because that might cause him to start a conversation with me, most probably along the lines of 'What's up with you lately?' , I just watch out the window with my arm rested against the door, observing everything that is happening outside, just surrounded by my thoughts, that is until I see a women pushing her baby in a pram along the sidewalk, I can't help but think of Cassie and how this time next year that could be her, a small smile forms on my lips, only my sister could do that to me.

After what feels like an eternity of awkwardness, we arrive at my house, no one's home, thankfully this means it might be a little easier to break the news to Beck, but then again probably not, when we walk inside I hurry to the kitchen to make some coffee,

"Beck you want coffee?" I question

"Nah, I'll just take some pink lemonade please babe, Oh and don't forget the ice!"

I sigh "whatever"

"I love you" he adds

"You better" I say sharply

I pass Beck his requested pink lemonade,_ with _ice, and he repays me with a sweet kiss, I savour this moment, reluctant to pull away as I fear it could be our last after what I am planning to tell him.

And before I knew it, he was asking me.

"So, um what's been going on? You seem a little on edge lately, you said you'd tell me when we got to your house, last time I checked that's where we are, so what is it?"

I looked at him before responding, he had his arm around me awaiting my answer, I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak

" About that, yeah I guess I have been acting weird lately, look what I'm about to say isn't easy to understand so I totally get it if you just want to walk out of this house and never speak to me again, you gotta know that I'm not forcing you to stay with me, Okay? " I said this to him while staring into his beautiful brown orbs

He chuckles, before replying "Babe just tell me, it can't be that bad can it?, you're not cheating on me are you? Or on drugs? Wait you're not pregnant? Right?"

"Just shut up a second, let me finish, no stop guessing, I'm not pregnant, well not yet that is, I…"

We were interrupted by the sound of my sister and Ash struggling to get Cassie's wheelchair through the door, I turned away from Beck but as I did I saw the look of confusion swipe across his face.

"Whaa, do you m...mean? Beck said barely able to form sentences.. Fuck.

"Oh hey jade! Beck!, how are you guys?, we are back from the clinic and I managed to get those forms as well as an information pack to help you, isn't It wonderful Beck? Jade's doing a big favour for me, having a baby for me seeing as I can't, I really do have the best sister ever!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly

I cringed at every word that left my sisters lips, I dared to look at Beck, I could feel the anger in the air.

"Well me and Ash are off to see if we can book a meeting with the doctor and hopefully find out a date for this operation, that Is if you are still willing to be a surrogate Jade?" Cassie looked towards me as she said this along with 2 more pairs of eyes, one of which belonged to Beck, I made a subtle nod of the head, and Ash wheeled her out of the room, part of me wished she had stayed I really am not ready for Beck's opinion.

"What the fuck Jade?! This is what you have been hiding from everyone?, you have offered to have your sisters baby, carry it for 9 months, go through all that just to hand it over at the end, why the hell would you put yourself through that voluntarily, I know like pain and everything but I didn't know you were so serious as too agree to something as extreme as this! "He yelled in my face

"You're 17 years old, what is your dad going to say?! What about your career, why didn't you think about the affect this is going to have on everybody before you said yes, are you really that dumb!" As Beck stopped his rant for a moment to catch his breath, I decided this would be my time to explain myself, even though I wasn't sure it was worth it.

"WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU START ASSUMING THTINGS? MY PATHETIC FATHER PUT ME UP TO THIS, HE AGREES, HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DO, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, LAST TIME I CHECKED THIS WAS MY BODY, MY DECISION!" I couldn't hold back anymore, I can't stand being shouted at regardless of whom by and whether or not I deserve it, Beck was obviously upset and he had every right to be.

"Do you know what hurts the most about this all, Jade?" he whispers

"What?" I croak my voice hoarse after my shouting rampage

"Just weeks ago we were talking about when we start a family and you told me, I was going to have to wait until we were in our mid-thirties because your career is your main priority, and I agreed because I love you that much to wait, and now here you are telling me that you want to be pregnant with a baby that doesn't even belong to us, ruin your body, chances of a good career and your relationship with me all for your sister, who has only just returned after exploring the world, probably not even thinking of you being stuck here with your verbally abusive father once."

I was speechless I didn't know what to say, he was right wasn't he?, I've already promised Cassie and my father I can't just say no, I felt a lump forming in my throat, I wanted to fall asleep in Beck's arms and forget everything.

"I am so disappointed in you Jade, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for letting you go through with this, but it seems there's no changing your mind" he said this while shaking his head at me in a disapproving way, before getting up and walking towards the front door

"Where are you going?!" I asked with fear in my voice

"Out" he replied in the coldest tone, maybe even colder than my fathers...

I Couldn't believe what just happened, I think we are over.. No more Beck&Jade, we only just fixed things after last time and I had to be so stupid and ruin it all again, I could feel the tears forming and the anger building, I took the forms from the clinic and ran to my bedroom, where I lay on my black bed covers, debating whether or not I should fill the forms out, every time I would attempt to, the picture of the baby on the front would cause me to burst into a fit of tears, I think this time things are unfixable between me and Beck and it hurts so much.

Thanks again for being so patient! I have a week of school now so the updates will become more regular, in fact I think I might write the next chapter on my laptop later while I have the time and motivation!

I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, NO MORE BADE?! And I know Beck was a little out of character seeing as he is usually the cool and collected one, but I just can 't imagine him being okay with a situation like this, especially as Jade has made the decision behind his back!

Review if you feel like it

-Badealicious – Oh and in case you're wondering I ship BADE!3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Victorious belongs to Daniel James Schneider.**

**BECK'S POV**

I slammed the door and began walking down the driveway towards my red pickup, I ran my shaky hand through my hair and got in. I had a million questions and thoughts running through my head right now, I actually cannot believe my girlfriend at the moment.. well are we even together?. As much as I love Jade I cannot sit back and watch her ruin her life, carrying a baby that doesn't even belong to her. I am surprised at Cassie as well, I mean I used to think she was an okay person, she was the only one member of Jade's family who actually accepted our relationship, I respected her for that but now? I'm, not so sure.

I turn the radio on and Justin Bieber's 'Baby' came on, great just great, the lyrics relate so well to my situation. As much as I want to forget this whole thing I can't help but repeat in my head something Jade said in the argument, she said her dad was okay with the surrogacy, he agreed with it.. how?! How can any father be okay with their daughter jeopardizing her future for the sake of their other child. I always though he favored Cassie over Jade but this is too far.

I drive back to the RV only to bury myself into my bed , and try to make sense of the situation, all I know is I love Jade.

**JADE'S POV**

After nearly an hour my tears begin to stop and my sobbing becomes lighter , although the tears stop flowing there are stains that cover my cheeks. The surrogacy forms sit in front, staring at me, I reach for them, only to pull away and question what I am doing, is it right? Am I ready to lose Beck and gain a lot of baby weight, as well as losing all social respect that I have at HA, being known as that kid who is pregnant at 17 and it isn't even her baby.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door, I quickly wipe my puffy eyes with the sleeve of my sweater, "Who is it?" I say trying my best to mask the fact I have been crying

"Jadey, it's Cass, can I come in? I thought I could help you fill out the forms and after we could watch a film, your choice and I'll even settle for the scissoring" She chuckled slightly

Her soft tone was welcoming, I couldn't be mad at her it's not her fault she can't have children, and it's not Beck's fault he cares and doesn't want to see me get hurt, Urghh! Why does Beck have to be so caring.

"I'm not an idiot I can fill out some forms on my own, BUT if you don't mind watching the scissoring then you can enter"

With that she used her walking stick to help her into the room, and planted herself on my bed.

" Please write your name, date of birth and address" I read aloud I had the urge to write 'none of your freaking business' as normal Jade would do, but then I saw the huge grin that spread across Cassie's face as she watched me.

The forms were easy to fill until I hit this one question that asked if I was in any kind of relationship and if the other person involved, which in my case would be Beck , agreed or objected with my decision, I knew Beck didn't like the thought of the surrogacy, but when I hesitated to tick 'yes 'to indicate that everything was fine, Cassie told me that if I ticked 'no' the clinic would most likely reject me because they want everyone to be 100% sure, and they like to ensure that the surrogacy wouldn't ruin anything for the people involved, so I was left with no choice but to tick 'yes' but knew that I was lying because Beck didn't agree with any of this, and everything wasn't fine.

After the forms were completed , Cassie only watched half of the scissoring because she said that Ash was going to drive her to the clinic so that she could hand in the forms and book a consultation with the doctor, for me to ask questions and potentially have a small operation to plant the embryo and 'hopefully' become pregnant.

As soon as she left, I became bored with the film (WOW that's the first) and I turned to my phone to see if Beck had bothered to contact me, to my disappointment, there was nothing. I decided that I was going to text him and give him an ultimatum, last time I did that we ended up broken up for 8 month.

TO BECK

FROM JADE

_Hey.. I know you don't really want to talk to me right now so whatever, but I just want to tell you that you can either support me for the next 9 months or we can breakup if that's what you want, just let me know, because I need to know if I'm doing this alone, Okay? _

It took everything out of me to write that text, because I was almost certain that he would want to end things and I really didn't want to end it between us, I never thought I'd say this but family first right? And Cassie is my sister.

I awaited a reply, not really sure what to expect, after about 30 minutes I figured he didn't want to contact me and I should just give up…. Oh my god I hate being the one to chase him but I really needed his answer, last time he didn't give me one, he just let me stand at the door like an idiot.

My ringtone began to go off, I looked at caller ID hoping it to be Beck, however the screen read Cassie, I decided to click 'answer' it could important

"Hello" I answered a bit too harshly

"Hey sis, guess what! We managed to get you an appointment for tomorrow after school, isn't that great?! Things could be happening faster than we first thought! " Cassie chirped, sometimes she reminded me of Cat, I love Cat.

"WHAT? Tomorrow?, oh wow that's soon" (I mentally slapped myself for stating the obvious)

"I know it's great, soon I could be a mommy, yay!, I honestly can't thank you enough Jade!, anyway I'm gonna go now so that you can tell Beck the good news, bye!" with that she ended the call and I was left alone, I launched myself back from my upright position onto my pillows, trying to comprehend what I have let myself into.

I was interrupted AGAIN by my ringtone, expecting it to be Cassie, I lifted the phone to my ear and was surprised when I heard Becks voice greet me..

"Hey you" he said

"O-Oh Hi, did you get my text?" I asked

"Yeah I got it, and I didn't want to text back because I thought that I should probably _tell _you what I want to do, I didn't want to say it over text message"

At his words I froze, this can't be good, I always told him that if he ever dared to break up with me, that he should NEVER do it over text message there's nothing that irritates me more than wieners, so I guess he decided to take my advice..

"I'm listening" I said while exhaling

"Right so after thinking for what seemed like forever I've decided that I don't agree with your decision, and I hate your wazz bag of a father for putting you up to this….. "

There was a long pause, and I could almost hear my heartbeat in my ears

"But, I know that I love you too much to let you go, and watch you do this by yourself , I don't want things to turn out like last time, it was agony for me"

I was so relieved to hear those words, and I couldn't agree more

"I love you too, and thanks I'm glad you're behind me, I… uh couldn't do it without you" I responded trying to be as little sappy as possible

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he questioned

"Mm, have coffee with you" I told him

"Of course, night babe, I love you"

"uhuh, you too"

The line then went silent, and I went to take a shower.

**I told you!, here's the second chapter in one day, I hope you enjoyed!, I love Bade too much to break them up, I am literally counting down the days until Tori saves Beck and Jade! R&R if you feel like it!- Badealicious**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Victorious belongs to Dan, I own nothing.  
No one's POV

The rays of light being emmited from the sun escaped through a gap in Jade's curtains, She hated getting up in the mornings and today was no different, she was awoken my the sound of recieving a text from Beck, seeing his name appear on her phone reminded Jade of what had went down yesterday between them, the text read:

*Morning Babe, did you sleep well? I'll be at your house to pick you up at 8:00- B ready, Love you* Jade squinted her eyes at the brightness coming from here pearphone, when she had read the text her eyes had ajusted and she simply replied:  
*Bring Coffee.* she smirked as she pressed send, knowing that Beck would never deny her coffee in the mornings, unless he was feeling brave that day.

Jade stood from her upright posisiton on her bed and headed to her closet to decide on what she was going to wear today, after debating between a black sweater with dark jeans and a black lace dress that sat just above her knee, she decided the less practical option of the dress despite it being the middle of November , she had no problem with choosing her shoes and of course they were her trademark combat boots. She grabbed her bag before checking the time, it was 7:45, Jade was congratulating herself because she was ready on time today and wouldnt have to keep Beck waiting like usual, but she was interupted by the sound clattering pans coming from downstairs, automatically she knew her family were awake.

When Jade arrived downstairs she was greeted by a chorus of 'Good mornings' from everyone but her father who remained glued to his news-paper, she found it hilarious how everyone suddenly acknowledged her presence now that she had agreed to this surrogacy, again everyone apart from her father who still treated her with the same amount of respect as before; very little. It had been little over 2 minutes before she decided she had had enough of her family, and headed for the door, Jade had planned on skipping breakfast this morning like every-other day, however this idea was aborted when Cassie insited that she started eating in the mornings as this is what will be expected of her when she becomes pregnant because she will not only have to worry about herself, this thought scared Jade.. yes, Jade West scared as much as she liked to deny it, it happened occasionally. Reluctantly Jade grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that sat on the table and told her sister that she would eat it on the way to school in Beck's truck. Jade thought this was her oppertunity to leave, but before she could fully get through the front door, she felt an arm pull her back into the hallway, when she turned around she was met by the eyes of her father, Jade wanted so badly to pull away and leave but her father spoke almost immediatley

"Don't forget your appointment for the implantation after school, be there at 4PM sharp, you had better show, everyone is counting on you" her father stated "How could I possibly forget? I have been reminded plenty of times, I get it, this is important.. Can I leave now? Beck's waiting" Jade matched her father's cold tone as she spoke this "I don't appreciate your tone Jadelyn, Oh and enjoy your boyfirends offering of coffee, it will be your last, no caffine during the pregnancy" he said

Jade left the house feeling deflated, it seemed as if she wasn't aware of just how much she will have to sacrafise for the sake of her sisters baby.

_  
I know this chapter is short but hopefully it will keep you going until I update with an extra long chapter later, I appologise , I don't have word on the laptop I used to write this so I have had to use '*' to indicate what the text read instead of a italic font... also I have attempted to write this chapter in no-one's POV I hope it isnt too awful! update later, I promise P.S Liz Gillies tweeted me last week ahhh I'm still not over it!  
-Badealicious


End file.
